1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic containers and more particularly pertains to a new refillable deodorant dispenser for reducing costs associated with deodorants and antiperspirants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cosmetic containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, cosmetic containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cosmetic containers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,775 to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,547 to Rosenwinkel; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,977 to Gatrost et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,069 to Keeler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,185 to Mitchell; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,718 to Cardia.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new refillable deodorant dispenser. The inventive device includes a generally cylindrical container that holds liquid deodorant therein and has an open upper end and a lower end. A roller ball is rotatably disposed in the container and protrudes from the upper end of the container. A cap portion has a closed upper end and an open lower end. The lower end of the cap portion is removably coupled to the upper end of the container. In one embodiment, the container has a collar portion that is removably coupled to a body portion. The roller ball is rotatably disposed in the collar portion. In another embodiment, a bottom lid is removably coupled to an open lower end of the container. In a third embodiment, the deodorant is a solid stick with a threaded channel in it disposed on a base portion with a threaded aperture extending through it. A lower cap portion is removably coupled to a lower end of the container. The lower cap portion has a threaded rod that extends through the base portion for raising the bottom portion with respect to the bottom end of the container.
In these respects, the refillable deodorant dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing costs associated with deodorants and antiperspirants.